


Joxer knows.

by Prettyunique



Series: The adventures of Xena and Gabrielle [8]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set episode 4 of season 5 (Animal Attraction)





	Joxer knows.

“You know what might help with Joxer.”

“What?”

‘Tell him the truth.” Replies Xena

“Xena I can’t, I don’t want to hurt his feelings”

“How do you think I feel.”

 

Gabrielle stops walking.

 

“I’m sorry Xena, I didn’t think.”

“No, it’s…I never want to pressure you to do, anything.”

“But you think I should say something to him.”

“Maybe not just him.” Replies Xena

 

Gabrielle looks at her.

 

“Just our friends I mean, although I think Amarice already knows.”

“What makes you say that?”

“She’s smart.”

“You don’t think Joxer is smart.”

“Do I really need to answer that.” Replies Xena

 

Gabrielle smiles.

 

“You’re right.”

“Or I could tell him.” Say’s Xena

“Don’t you dear…no this is something I should do myself.”

 

3 days later.

 

“Listen Joxer, there’s something you should know…about Xena and I…um..”

 

“Oh my God, this is so painful to watch.”

“Then why are you watching it.” Asks Xena

“Why are you watching it.”

“We both know you know about me and Gabrielle.”

 

Amarice nods.

 

“When did you find out?”

“When I first met you. Only an idiot wouldn’t…which is why I’m witnessing this scene.”

 

Xena hits Amarice.

 

“We…um…this is harder than I thought it would be.” Says Gabrielle 

 

“That’s it.”

 

Amarice walks over to them.

 

“Ama..” Xena trys

 

“Joxer, haven’t you wondered why they call each other family.”

“Because they’re best friends.” Replies Joxer

 

Xena and Gabrielle nod in agreement.

 

“They’re not just best friends.”

 

Amarce looks at Xena and Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nods.

 

“Xena and Gabrielle are together.”

“I know.”

 

Amarice gives Xena and Gabrielle a look.

Gabrielle walks forward.

 

“Xena and I are lovers.” she says 

 

Joxer looks back at Xena, then at Gabrielle.

 

Later they are traveling home.

Joxer is ahead with Amarice.

Gabrielle gets off her horse.

Amarice walks back to Xena.

 

“Joxer can we sit down for a minute.”

 

They sit underneath a tree.”

 

“It’s true?”

“Yes.” Replies Gabrielle

“You and Xena?”

“Yes.”

“But Xena’s pregnant.”

“I realise that.” Replies Gabrielle

“Ok I get it, you’re just trying to get rid of me.”

“I’m not.”

“How is Xena pregnant then?” asks Joxer

“I don’t know.”

“Something doesn’t add up…I don’t believe you.”

 

Gabrielle sighs.

 

“Joxer listen to me, Xena and I…we’re in love.”

 

Joxer raises an unbelieving eyebrow.

 

“The way you feel about me, that’s how I feel about Xena.”

 

Joxer sighs.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not really something you should apologise for.” Replies Joxer

 

Gabrielle takes Joxer’s hand.


End file.
